<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mischief by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871585">Mischief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nurarihyon no Mago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child, Gen, established relationship(s) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Decided to try in second person)</p><p>Jessica (oc), Terra (oc- Rikuo x Tsurara first child)<br/>Set In the future</p><p>Just read it...Its pretty obvious what it's about, a mischievous child</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hummed and giggled, clapping your hands as your mother formed ice crystals on her fingertips. Your father, Lord of the Night he was, was in a meeting with others such as Kubinashi and Shoei. Jami had been allowed to skip the meeting to sit with Jessica, and you’d seen Tamazuki over there as well. You hummed and giggled as you turned your attention to a butterfly. You then shook your blue gray and black haired head, looking to mama again. She smiled as she continued to entertain you with her ice powers, and you clapped again.</p><p>-skip, because the kid is only like 4; now they're 6-</p><p>You hummed and grinned, deciding you were going to be naughty today, you were going to get up to mischief. You giggled and clapped, something you seemed to like to do a lot. You hummed again, then started to walk once more, wanting to get where you needed to go. You, Terra, knew exactly where you were going, and what you wanted to do there. Therefore, you continued to walk, humming the whole while as you looked around a bit. Oh, right, you were dressed in cute but functional winter clothes, and were so warm. You hummed and smiled as you adjusted your scarf a bit, then kept on walking. You finally laid eyes on where you were going, or rather the big red gate looking structure in front of it. You hummed as you walked through it, and headed up the path. You stopped to look back at the Torii a moment, then shook your head and continued on, intent on your little mission.</p><p>You hummed as you walked up to the steps, then skipped up the steps and clapped once more. You continued to hum as you walked up to the rope that was for clanging the bell. Only, you pulled it harder then intended, and it made a much louder sound... which you seemed to delight in. You smirked a bit as you then skipped over to the fox statues. It was an Inari shrine, though probably had a name too, named after the town or prefecture. Just like there was a Miyagi shrine, or whatever it was called, you didn't care to remember now. That's not where you were anyway, so you didn't need to know that. Not that you really memorized much anyway, considering you were still only six years old. You usually could memorize things easy if you needed to, though, having a photographic memory you thought it was called. Anyhow, you hummed and giggled as you took a bib off one fox. </p><p>You hid it, then fled the scene and hid out, to watch and see what the humans would do. They came out pretty quickly, obviously having heard the bell from earlier and going quick as they could. You smirked as they looked around, because nothing was out of the ordinary there. Then one noticed a bib was missing, and began yelling at the others...You giggled and jumped down from the small tree you were hiding in, running off then. You hadn't noticed the Tengu that had been following you, nor the cat boy that had been...</p><p>When you got home, they were already there, talking to your mother and father of course. You tilted your head when they looked to you, and flinched when you saw the look on dad's face...He beckoned you over, pushing his glasses up, and you sighed as you headed over. "Did you cause mischief?" mama asked as she picked you up off the ground. You giggled when she brushed back some of your hair, then sighed as you nodded... "That's fine," she said with a shrug, then said "As long as you don't do it again," and you promised you would not.</p><p>They took you in to eat then.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>